


Guillotine

by Beasgf



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song fic, This is kinda stinky but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beasgf/pseuds/Beasgf
Summary: You fill me up, you fill me upYou set my soul ablazeYou fill me up, you fill me upYour love is so amazing





	Guillotine

**_Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe_ **

**_I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade_ **

He can feel the rise and fall of the other's chest. It's erratic, the pace constantly changing as the minutes ticked by. He can see the discomfort on his face; He knows he should wake him up. 

"Mask"

He whispers, his calloused hands gently stroking the small of his boyfriend's back. The smaller inkling stirs slightly, his face twisting in displeasure. Skull murmurs quiet nothings into his ear, trying to comfort him ever so slightly. He's rewarded with a small groan, and two pairs of golden eyes looking up at him, pupils small and scared.

"...Skull?"

He whispers groggily, a pale hand reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. The older boy doesn't reply, instead pressing soft kisses to the top of his head, the strokes never stopping.

**_The secrets you tell me I'll take to my grave_ **

**_There's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway_ **

The blue inking leans into his warm touch, a rare soft smile gracing his features. The dream is still fresh in his mind, imprinted like a mark from a burning metal pipe. Fear and discomfort linger in the corners of his mind, but they're quickly overshadowed by his boyfriend's love and affection.

"Another nightmare?" He hears him mumble, his voice smooth as chocolate.

"Mhm"

Those strong arms gently tighten around him, and he buries his head into the purple inkling's neck. Soft moments like these were oh so rare, and he can't help but cherish every fleeting second.

**_And if you have nightmares, we'll dance on the bed._ **

**_I_ ** _**know that you love me, love me** _

**_Even when I lose my head_ **

"Good night, love"

"G'night Skull...."

**_Guillotine, guillotine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Well I'm holding a giveaway on my Tumblr @n-pacers! There's 3 prizes, so if you're interested then go check it out!  
> Feel free to leave likes/Kudos! They make me so happy you have no idea hfjdfk


End file.
